


A lost dream

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sad, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops are having a hard time, but Mao Mao is more hurt so Badgerclops decides to help him.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	A lost dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It has been a while now, but I decided to write something...new, I guess.   
> WARNING! This fanfic is really sad, so please be careful!   
> Ok, I hope you enjoyed this one

Everything was completely silent, but it didn’t help at all the poor badger who is trying to sleep.  He unconsciously moves his robotic arm in front of  him to hold something important to him, but couldn’t feel anything except for a cold empty spot.

Badgerclops opens his eye  and sees nothing in front of him except  the  emptiness of the bed.  ‘Where is he?’ Badgerclops says as  he feels something is wrong again. He looks around the  bedroom but couldn’t see anything. The lights are off and the windows  covered  with a piece of cloth.  A p iece of cloth that no longer has a meaning to them.  The moonlight can’t enter any more into  the house.

Badgerclops gets up from the top bunk and begins climbing down to the ground. “Please be ok, Mao Mao.”  As he was climbing down , he passes through  the middle  bunk  and feels  something in his chest. 

**_ I am sorry for not being there for you, little dude _ **

**_ I wished I could had helped you back then, but things  _ ** **_ has  _ ** **_ to happen for a reason…right? _ **

**_ Please forgive me… _ **

Badgerclops finally makes  it to the ground with great sadness in his heart. But he knows Mao  Mao is having nightmares about it lately and he wants to be there for him during this hard time for both of them.  Badgerclops walks out of the empty room into a completely dark infested living room.

The smell of alcohol hits his nose as soon as he enters the kitchen. The smell was a bit hard but not overwhelming for him.  He was used to the smell of  alcohol by now. Mao Mao  uses  some alcohol to clean his katana sometimes  when-

**_ She isn’t here _ **

He continues his way out of the room, but he couldn’t see anything in front of him even with the moonlight shining through the windows. As he makes his way towards the light switch, the moonlight seems to move away with every step that he takes towards it. When he finally makes his way toward the light switch, he heard the slight noises of bottles bumping into each other. He quickly turns the lights on and turns his robotic arm into a blaster. He points the blaster in front of him. He notices a black cat sitting on the couch. He was just there,  sitting down and drinking away with the bottles of alcohol on the floor beside him.

“What are you doing here, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops says as he makes his way to the couch. The smell of alcohol increases as he got closer to him. The table was covered in bottles of alcohol and some drawings too.

**_ Her drawings… _ **

Badgerclops stops in front of Mao Mao to see how he is doing. His once-bright emerald eyes that used see the world with hope are now dulled, and full of regrets. Badgerclops moves the empty bottles from the couch and sits beside Mao Mao. Mao Mao just looks away from Badgerclops. “W-why are you h-here?” Mao Mao says in a clearly drunk voice. “Bro, I was worried about you. You weren’t in bed, so what happened?” Badgerclops says in a calm and tired voice.

**_ I hate this _ **

**_ I hate seeing y _ ** **_ ou in  _ ** **_ this way _ **

**_ What happened to you? _ **

Mao Mao doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. But Badgerclops always brings it up. He always does this, its if he wants him to suffer more. 

**_ You want me to feel bad about it and I do! _ **

**_ I want  _ ** **_ this horrible pain in my heart to go away! _ **

**_ So just- _ **

“SHUT UP!” Mao Mao yelled as he  smashes the bottle of alcohol in his paw into  the ground. The wooden floor was now covered in  a dark red hue. Badgerclops just stayed silent  as Mao Mao begins to cry into his paws.

“I tried my best, I really did! But it wasn’t enough, I wasn’t…a hero for her…or you…” Mao Mao says with a great agony in his heart. 

Mao Mao never felt so ashamed in his whole life before. He couldn’t believe that he  is telling all of this to Badgerclops . 

Badgerclops could only watch in pain as Mao Mao is losing himself into despair. But he can’t do anything right now, Mao Mao needs some time by himself right now before he can help him. 

As the cries begin to die down, Badgerclops begins to look around the living room that Mao Mao was in, for who knows how long. The room was super cold for an unknown reason. ‘The doors and windows are closed so why is it so cold here?’ As he continues to look around the room, he notices some bottles around the couch. 

**_ Why are you doing this to yourself… _ **

**_ This doesn’t  _ ** **_ only hurt you but also me… _ **

**_ So please _ ** **_ , stop man _ **

As more time passes, Mao Mao begins to feel something in his chest. Something warm and familiar to him. The silence, at this  point, was unbearable to Mao Mao. He feels that his whole body is in heat right now. But this doesn’t help him at all right now. 

**_ Why is this happening right now?! _ **

**_ I need him…right now _ **

**_ I want his touch  _ ** **_ all over my body right now… _ **

**_ I fucking love you!  _ **

Mao Mao begins to rub his legs together as his breathing becomes erratic. He can feel the warmth that radiates from Badgerclops that is threatening to consume him whole. ‘Please take this horrible pain from my heart! You are the only one who can…please’

Badgerclops notices Mao Mao’s weird behavior and got closer to him to see what is happening to him.  ‘Please be  ok. I don’t want to see you in pain, Mao Mao.’ 

This only causes Mao Mao to sit still, as his heart begins to beat faster now. He slowly turns his head and sees Badgerclops’s face is just inches away from his. ‘You are definitely doing this on purpose’ Badgerclops could feel Mao Mao’s heavy breathing in his face. The smell of alcohol was definitely there, but it also something sweet too. 

Mao Mao couldn’t help himself anymore. He needs this so badly. He closes his eye and leans forward to meet Badgerclops’s lips. Badgerclops was surprised by this sudden action, he never seems Mao Mao so hopeless and careless before, but he could feel the desperation from him. He doesn’t want to hurt Mao Mao, even more, so he carefully wraps his arm around Mao Mao. This cause Mao Mao to wraps his hands around Badgerclops’s neck.

As they continue to kiss, Mao Mao slowly brings his paws down to Badgerclops’s chest. He digs his paws deeper into the warm fur and begins to melt on how soft and warm it feels around his claws. 

**_ So soft _ **

He stops the kiss and slowly makes his way down to Badgerclops’s lower half. “Mao Mao...what are you doing?”  Badgerclops asks. He knows Mao Mao won’t ever do this but he is really drunk right now. Mao Mao didn’t answer, he just looks up at Badgerclops. Badgerclops looks deep in his eyes and could only see the lust in his eyes. ‘What happened to you, Mao Mao?’ Badgerclops thought to himself as he just lay down on the arm of the couch as Mao Mao finally reach the thing that can please him. 

He wraps paws around the warm member. ‘It feels so warm.’ Mao Mao says to himself as he begins to lick it. ‘it tastes sooo good' Mao Mao couldn't control himself anymore. He opens his mouth and tries to fit it in, but it’s too big for him. Badgerclops could only moan as Mao Mao continues his work down on him.

The thing that could be heard around the whole house is just moans of pleasure from Badgerclops. He is really tempted to shove Mao Mao deeper in his cock but he decided to not do that. He is already doing an amazing job.

Soon, the taste of pre-cum begins to appear in the cat’s mouth. Mao Mao stops his work and looks at Badgerclops. Badgerclop’s face shows the pleasure that he was experiencing. Mao Mao slowly climbs on top of him and gets near to his ear and whispers something that he needs. 

“…Please make me yours, Badgerclops...”

Mao Mao whispers with a pleading voice. It makes Badgerclops feels a bit in need to help his buddy feel better now. “Ok, I will. Only for you, buddy.” Badgerclops whispers back as he warps Mao Mao with his robotic arm and slowly pins Mao Mao down on the couch. 

Badgerclops begins to kiss Mao Mao's neck as he slowly shoves his dick into Mao Mao’s tight hole. “You…are so tight…Mao Mao!" Badgerclops says as he feels the warmth from Mao Mao around his member. Mao Mao begins to moan loudly as Badgerclops begins to thrust hard into him. 

“God! T-This feel sooo good, man!” Badgerclops yells as he wraps his claws around Mao Mao’s wrists tighter as he pins him down more.

“Mao M-Mao! I am about to c-cum!” Badgerclops yells as he can’t wait no more. “P-Please c-cum inside me!” Mao Mao yells back. Soon after that, Badgerclops load his cum inside of Mao Mao. He continues to thrust harder into Mao Mao, dumping his load inside of him.

Their heart finally becoming one as Badgerclops finally finishes cumming into Mao Mao. Badgerclops leans down as he kisses Mao Mao on his lips again. The kiss was short but sweet to the both of them. Mao Mao's wish finally come true. To have Badgerclops all for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am not good with moods or tone for smut fanfic. So I apologize for that, I still need to learn more about writing good fanfics...  
> Anyway, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
